SCP-096 (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary SCP-096 is a Euclid-class anomalous humanoid in the containment of the SCP Foundation. It has the appearance of a greatly deformed humanoid body, with no pigmentation, hair, or significant body mass. Typically, it wanders around its containment chamber aimlessly, without any desire to escape. However, once its face is viewed, it enters an intense "rage state", where it frantically covers its face and screams, before immediately heading towards the location of whoever saw its face and violently murdering them. Even high-grade military structures and weapons cannot impede its progress towards its target. After it messily kills its target, it tries to find a path back to its natural habitat after gaining its composure and becoming docile once more. If you were to look at a photo, video or himself, it will chase you from anywhere on the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, likely higher Name: SCP-096, "Shy-Guy" Origin: ''' SCP Foundation '''Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Euclid Class Anomalous Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Unyielding Bloodlust, Pain Suppression, Enhanced Swimming, Berserker Mode, Razor-sharp claws, Enhanced Bite, Extrasensory Perception (Able to innately sense when its face has been observed and the locations of who observed it), Speed Boost, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Immense Pressure, Tranquilizers, Possibly Regeneration (Low-Mid, It didn't appear to be injured in later logs even after being almost entirely disemboweled) Attack Potency: Building level, likely higher (Easily destroyed an E-3 AWAC. It is said that "No known material on Earth" could impede its progress, able to easily break out of a 5x5x5 meter steel containment cube, peeled open a Stryker.) Speed: At least Superhuman (One of its lowest recorded speeds is 35 km/h or 9.7 m/s), though it can reach speeds as high as Subsonic (Outran several UH-60 Helicopters which have a top speed of 357 km/h or 99 m/s, at the same time kept up with V-22 Ospreys which have a top speed of 565 km/h or 156 m/s), possibly Subsonic+ '''(Must have caught up with the E-3 AWAC before destroying it, E-3 AWACs have a top speed of 855 km/h or 237.5 m/s) with '''FTL reactions (Can detect that its face had been seen faster than a high-tech computer could block the image) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Flipped a semi truck during a containment breach) Striking Strength: Building Class, likely higher (Can easily punch through reinforced steel walls, and demolish several houses by simply running through them) Durability: At least Building level, likely higher (Was able to swim 9,339 meters underwater on its own, didn't even flinch when an AT4 anti-tank gun punched a hole through its torso, completely unaffected by several shots from an XM500 anti-material rifle that should have the same power as it's predecessor, tanked six hundred .50 caliber rounds from a GAU-19 without injury and survived the crash of an E-3 AWAC) Stamina: Extremely High (Can run across the world without tiring. Can withstand various forms of punishment and keep going) Range: Extended melee range due to its body Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: SCP-096 is highly docile, possibly non-sapient when passive. After its face is viewed however, SCP-096 will grow incredibly homicidal, making it its mission to eradicate whatever saw its face with unyielding ferocity. Weaknesses: Can returned to his "docile" state if blinded (such as a bag being placed over its head) Note: This profile only covers 096's feats and abilities from the Original File. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Maverick Zero X